


Starlight

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/F, Family, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Giving Birth, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Glimmadora Baby, Labour, Love, Married Couple, Married Couples, Romance, Valentine - Freeform, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Femslash February Day 14! It's Valentine's Day and Glimmer's waters have broken. Adora quickly loses her mind as she races her wife to the hospital as quick as she can. After delivering their baby daughter, the married couple are visited by their friends and family, showered with gifts as they reveal their daughter's new name...





	Starlight

Glimmer screamed in the back of the car, her hand clutching her own belly for dear life as she tensed and tried to hold on as Adora jammed the gas and floored the pedal, her brow sopping with sweat like her wife’s.    


“Just hold on, baby, we’ll be there in no time, I promise,” Adora reassured her lover, slamming her seat belt in the clasp before reaching her hand across the handbrake to gently soothe Glimmer’s swollen belly. It was time, and it was coming and Adora struggled to pull her keys from her pocket to slot them in the ignition. Glimmer cried at the top of her lungs directly next to her.    


Everything was happening at once and Adora saw the world swirling around her at three times the speed of sound. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind so rapidly she could hardly think at all. Perfuma was in the house. Angella had been texted to know her daughter was en route to the hospital and that she could meet them there. The dogs were safe; the seat belts were on both of them. Adora had to check the latter again to make sure Glimmer was safely secure in the car. She was and Adora soon fumbled her keys into the ignition slot and the engine roared to life with a thunderous purr, the steering wheel feeling like the reigns of a lightning bolt in her strong yet freakishly trembling hands. There was no way she was going to stop shaking, not a single percentage so she put the thought of deep breaths from her mind. She pulled the car out of the driveway and found the road as soon as she could.    


Of all days, Adora thought. February 14th it had to be. Glimmer was going into labour on Valentine’s Day. They were going to be mothers on Valentine’s Day. Of course, they were – this was Glimmer. It was if she’d chosen the date specifically to give birth.    


Her waters had broken almost thirty minutes ago and they were racing to the hospital in no time as Adora kicked the engine of Swift Wind, her fairly reliable estate into gear and held onto her wife’s hand with all the strength she could. Neither could tell who was squeezing whose hand the tightest. Glimmer’s body felt like it was going to burst into flames or fold in on itself as she tensed her grip on her large and bulbous tummy, the baby inside yearning to come and see the world.    


Unlike her frantic and terrified wife behind the wheel, Glimmer did try to control herself with a series of deep and yet manic breaths, hectic and rushed but trying to get as much air as she could in a controlled way. It wasn’t working, the more she tried to breathe, the more she felt her stomach and her tummy explode with incredible discomfort and pain. Her insides were killing her, the baby was breaking her.    


“We’re almost there, baby, I’m getting us there,” Adora tried to calm her down as Glimmer screamed all the more into the small confines of the car. It was as if someone had snapped their finger and Glimmer now felt more pain all over her strained body than she had ever imagined.   


“Adora..!” Glimmer yelled, rocking her head back, trying to breathe and pant again. Adora continued to rub her belly gently, and then switch to hold her hand.    


“I’m right here baby, we’re almost there,” she told her wife, turning a corner and overtaking another motorist, flying down the road as close to the limit as she could to get to the emergency room. She’d already phoned ahead, they were expecting them quickly and Adora just had to race time now, trying to keep her eyes on the road and not her wife in labour.    


Glimmer shot Adora a look in her eye as they reached a quick red light, tensing her hand around Adora’s like a vice. “Don’t you dare leave me, Adora, okay?” She asked deadly serious as her eyes and bright pink hair popped.    


Adora gripped her hand back. “Not on my fucking life, babe.”

  
***

  
Glimmer was rushed to the delivery room, and they operated immediately, prying the baby from her with forceps, in the end, Adora gripping her hand and staying with her the entire time. She would have stayed with Glimmer as the world ended, until the end of them. They were a team until the end and when Glimmer held their beautiful daughter in her arms for the first time, Adora knew that their love truly would last for all eternity, unable to be broken by absolutely anything in existence.    


She was small and meek, her eyes almost perpetually closed until they became small black slits in a round and small mocha-coloured head, tiny hands flailing as she breathed, looking for something to grab on the outside. Adora offered her strong and large finger to the baby, and the girl clutched it like a sword, even proudly as Glimmer clutched her and rested her on her expansive bosom.    


“She’s got a good grip on her, lemme tell ya, Glim,” Adora told her wife, Glimmer smiling incredibly happily as she cried still. She hadn’t stopped crying since they’d retrieved the girl from her belly. There was still a blotch of dried blood on her head, amidst a small blob of virtually invisible blonde hair. As Adora peeked into the opened slits, gently cooing and stroking her daughter’s chin, she saw the colour of brown eyes. “She has your eyes!” Adora cried, a little too loud in the ward. The other’s heard her outside and she blushed.    


“Of course she does, she’s her mother’s daughter after all,” Angella told them as she walked in, smiling and already with glassy eyes. Her tall stature was nothing here, and her beautiful Cher-like sense of fashion did nothing to Adora now. Nothing could make this moment about anything but Glimmer and her daughter.    


“Mom!” Glimmer cried, still holding the girl in her arms. There were more than just Angella.    


Adora and Glimmer spied their entourage at the door – Perfuma with her wife Entrapta and their baby Lucrezia in the engineer’s massive purple hair done into a sling. She often carried her baby in her hair, as Perfuma made it up like a basket of flowers. Behind them were Mermista, and Catra, and Scorpia, and even Bow, all come to see the new little one. Adora thanked her earlier requests that they have a bigger room, to accommodate all the relatives coming all at once. Angella had a minivan and obviously all them needed to see the baby at once and at the same time. Adora’s expression was less than pleased when she saw her ex Catra walk in. They were still best friends, but she felt suffocated immediately by all the people.    


And there weren’t enough chairs by a mile, especially when Mother Angella took the armchair in the far back corner of the room, beginning to unpack all the baby gifts coloured in stark whites and pastel blues and yellows. Glimmer and Adora had been expert to make sure not to slip the baby’s sex, save the awful and forced colour coding of blue or pink dependent on girl or boy. Thankfully, the tiny sweater that Angella pulled out of one of the gift bags was a pastel green.    


“Who’s that from, Mom?” Glimmer asked in a laughing tone as her mother began to fold everything in neat piles on the side table.    


“Do you even need to ask, darling?” Angella replied as Entrapta brought baby Lucrezia to see the small newborn.    


Aunt Castaspella, no doubt in Glimmer or Adora’s minds, had knitted the sweater. She’d done the same when the pair had gotten together; she’d made a sweater for Adora.   


“Have you thought of a name yet?” Catra was the one to ask, after a while of cooing and all the friends looking over the now sleeping baby.    


Entrapta had been studying her like a new breed of human entirely and Perfuma had threaded a beautiful carnation into her sweater that she was now wearing. Bow had stroked her blob of hair and shook her hand before freaking out that she was actually in the room and not still in his best friend’s belly. Scorpia wasn’t allowed to pick her up yet in her massive and strong arms when she asked, but the burly and gentle giant kissed her forehead before giggling. Mermista didn’t really care aside from performing a simple magic trick to the baby for her amusement. When the newborn had made an excitable noise at the young adult’s sleight of hand, Mermista cracked a smug smile. “She’s a keeper, and she’s cute,” she’d remarked.    


Thinking of the name they’d selected, Glimmer and Adora looked at each other and then back to Catra and the rest of the room.   


“We’re going to call her Starlight.”


End file.
